


I'll Catch You When You Fall

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Angst, Darkstache - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Darkiplier maybe the strongest of all the egos... But even he has his weaknessesA darkstache oneshot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	I'll Catch You When You Fall

Dark was considered one of the strongest of all the egos, making him the scariest, striking fear into humans and beasts alike. No one dared to challenge the dark demon unless they had a death wish. Nightmares were considered sweet dreams compared to him. Yes, he was the strongest, but even he had his weaknesses.

Dark was the vengeful souls of Damien and Celine, trapped within a corpse, filled with broken bones beyond repair. But what did they expect? It's not like they had a variety of bodies to choose from. They had managed to make this bodywork, morphing it into an image of Damien, or merely a shadow of the selfless mayor. The body was able to get Dark from point A to point B, but lately, he started to fall back into point A.

As of late, a part of his body will not respond to him. An arm will hang lifelessly on his side, a foot would be dead, causing him to limp, the list goes on. Dr. Iplier gave him a check-up, running tests which came out negative for everything, so Dark didn’t worry much over it, but it had gotten worse when everything from the neck down didn’t respond, leaving him paralyzed. It happened so suddenly, always at the wrong time and in the wrong place. He’ll just go numb from the neck down. One minute he was fine, but the next minute he’ll be laying on the floor, unable to move until hours pass before he could feel his limbs again. And of course, it was when every ego was in the room. Some stared in confusion, while others stared in sympathy, but were too afraid to approach him. Then there were some (Anti) that would laugh and taunt. Sometimes it would last for hours listening to his cruel jokes, calling Dark weak. That is until his boyfriend Wilford came home finding his lover on the floor unable to move, Wilford being the first to touch him since he first fell there.

After a while of consulting with Dr. Iplier, Dark knew what to look for the next time if it were to happen again. A sharp pain in the neck that travels down his back, a tingling feeling in his legs and arms, a loud sickening cracking sound, when his spine gets dislodged cutting all feeling in his body, leaving him on the ground like a corpse. Well… maybe that’s what he was. It happened 3 times already, each time lasting longer than the last. Only God knows when it will happen again.

Today was one of those days. He was at his desk in his office, working on endless stacks of paperwork when a sudden pain formed in his neck, sending it down his spine. He froze as the pain started to get worse. He knew he didn’t have much time, it wouldn’t be long before he was a lifeless corpse. So he quickly shuffled his last papers, planning on finishing them when this nightmare passes and got up, all his joints popping one by one. He quickly grabbed his grey suit jacket, putting it over his back, carefully slipping it on, already feeling the numbness in his hands. He didn’t waste any time as he hurried to the door, about to walk out. But as soon as he opened the door, he was met by Anti, who was leaning on the wall.

“Hey, Darky dear.” He giggled. “What are you up to?”

Dark’s features harden as he pushed Anti out of the way. “Its none of your business Anti.” He grumbled, cursing as his right foot went numb, causing him to limp.

Anti took notice of this, looking at his foot with a grin. “Ah, it’s another episode huh?” Anti teased walking with him, his arms behind his back. “You know it amazes me.”

Dark rolled his eyes, straightening his suit. “What does?” He asked, sarcastically.

“How you are the strongest of us all, yet you are crumbling,” Anti answered darkly.

Dark stopped in his tracks, glaring at the ego, his aura starting to flicker. “What are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying how can you be a leader.” Anti began, circling around Dark. “When you're becoming weak?”

Dark’s shell cracked as he turned to Anti, growling. “I am NOT BECOMING WEAK!” Dark snapped.

Anti grinned, vanishing into a cloud of pixels, before reforming right. behind Dark, jabbing his fist into the dark ego’s back. A loud sickening pop rang through Dark’s ears as the pain shot up his spine.

Dark let out a blood-curdling scream before grabbing the wall for support. At that moment the process was starting to speed up, his limbs going numb, starting with his legs. For the first time in a long time, Dark was worried. He looked up at Anti, watching as the glitch cackled like a mad man, staring at Dark like he was a powerless child.

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen.” He grinned.

Dark growled trying to run at the glitch, but his legs gave out from under him, causing him to fall to his knees and elbows, the sound of bones breaking filled his ears as pain shot up his arms, his legs already numb. Dark stared at the ground, a feeling of anxiety growing within him as Anti laughed at him.

“Is that all you got?” Anti teased, before pulling Dark by his hair, forcing him to look at his black eyes. He grinned as Dark tried to reach for Anti’s hand, trying to pry him off of his hair, but his arms were too weak. “I never thought I’d see the day where the fearless Darkiplier becomes the weakest and helpless of all the egos.”

Dark’s arms fell to his sides as the numbness spread to them as well, a pained look forming on his face, black tears falling from his dead sunken eyes. He felt as Anti let go of his hair, causing him to hit the floor with a loud thud. At that very moment, everything went numb. His arms, his legs, his body, everything, leaving him limp and lifeless, becoming a corpse once more. The only thing he could feel was the hot tears streaming down his face, feeling so helpless.

“You know.” Anti began taping his chin thinking. “Its high time that someone else should take the thrown. Someone who’s, 'capable' since your deteriorating.”

“N-no one will pick you!” Dark managed to say glaring at him with the corner of his eye. “N-not while I’m around.”

“Hmm, what if you weren't around?” Anti darkly chuckled.

Dark felt his breathe hitch in his throat, fear taking hold.

“The question is, how to get rid of you.” He whispered looking around when he noticed the railing. They were 20 feet up from the living room. If you were to lean on the railing you could see the ground. The cold, hardwood ground. Anti grinned looking down at Dark. “Bingo.” With that He grabbed Dark by his hair again, dragging him over to the railing.

Fear went through Dark as memories of the manor flashed through his mind. Memories of a gunshot, the pain, the blood, the 20-foot drop, hitting the hardwood floor. Tears streamed down his face, begging his body to move and stop this, but he remained limp. “Anti p-please don’t-.”

“As much as I like to hear you beg, there is no way out of it.” He grinned, inching closer to Dark’s demise.

Dark started to panic. He knew how fragile he was after the last time he fell from that hight. This one could kill him, if not it could permanently paralyze him. “A-anti d-don't do this. I implore you.”

Anti then grabbed Dark by his necktie and shirt hoisting him over the railing, Dark’s arms and legs hanging lifelessly to his side.

Dark stared at the ground in fear, his vision starting to get blurry. More tears built up in his eyes as Anti giggled.

“Pathetic.” He tsked, shaking his head. “I’m surprised you were the leader this long. No one wants a leader that is becoming broken.”

Dark squint his eyes, wishing to have his strength back, to have his confidence back, to have his sense of pride back. He wished to be Darkiplier again. But there was nothing left anymore. He was just a mere corpse of his former self.

“Have a nice fall Darkiplier.” With that Anti let go letting him fall.

“NO!”

Dark felt a slight whoosh of wind as he fell, but instead of feeling his bones crack against the hardwood floor, he felt two warm, gentle hands cradling him bridal style. He slowly opened his eyes in shock, seeing none other than his boyfriend Wilford staring down at him in worry.

“Darky are you alright?” Wilford breathed, checking him over.

Dark’s eyes trailed off from Wilford to Anti who stared down at them in fear.

Wilford did the same, only he stared at Anti in rage.

Anti remained quiet for a moment before speaking. “You always ruin the fun old man.”

BANG!

“SHIT!” Anti ducked as a bullet came flying at him. He looked down so see Wilford pointing his revolver at him. With that He glitched into thin air, leaving Dark and Wilford alone.

Wilford huffed, putting his gun away when the sound of sniffling got his attention. He stared down at Dark who had his eyes closed, tears streaming down his cheeks, burying his face into his chest. Wilford stared at the ego in sadness. “Are you alright my Darky?” He whispered, combing his hand through his hair.

“T-take m-me to m-my room p-please.” He sobbed starring up at Wilford. “I don’t want any one s-seeing me like this.”

Wilford’s heart shatters in his chest upon looking at his once fearless leader and boyfriend, now reduced to a timid broken being. If he wasn’t grey-skinned, shrouded in red and blue, he would have mistaken him as Eric. Wilford gave him a nod rubbing his cheek with his free hand. “If that’s what you wish my Darky.” With that he vanished into a cloud of pink smoke, teleporting Dark into his room.

Dark could only watch as Wilford gently sat him on his bed, before walking toward the door. Fear went through Dark, as he managed to lift his head slightly watching Wilford.

'Is he leaving?! He-he can’t! Not with me like this!'

“W-WIL!”

“What!? What!?” Wilford asked in worry looking Dark over, trying to find a sign of pain.

“P-please d-don't leave me.” He sniffled, unable to wipe his own tears away. “I-I can’t do this on my own.”

Wilford felt a pang of guilt as he sat next to Dark. “Oh, I’m not leaving Darkipoo.” He whispered, wiping the tears from Dark’s eyes. “I was going to the closet to get you some pajamas. Oh please don’t cry. I’m so sorry, I should have warned you.”

Dark felt his chest warm up as more tears streamed down his eyes. No one has ever been this thoughtful of him. “O-Of course.” He breathed, mentally cursing himself for sounding so weak. “M-my apologies-.”

“No Darky, none of that.” Wilford shushed him, pecking him on the cheek. “No need to apologize. I’m gonna grab your pajamas okay? Your favorite black ones I got you from Brazil. I won’t be gone long.”

Dark gave him a small nod watching him leave. His eyes then cast over to the ceiling, memories of what just occurred playing through his mind. How Anti teased him, attacking him at his lowest. How he was too weak to fight back. Before he could think any further Wilford walked back in holding a pair of black pajamas. But he stared at the paralyzed ego in sadness.

“I hate to do this to you Darky but… I’m gonna have to change your outfits for you.” He sighed, waiting for Dark to respond. “Is.. is that alright with you?”

Dark closed his eyes as tears managed to push their way out. He knew that this was gonna happen eventually. Where he’d need help with changing… fucking changing! Not only was he helpless but now he was a burden. He let out a shaky sigh. “Let's get it over with.”

Wilford gave him a nod, lifting Dark up to change into his pajama shirt. Minutes later, Wilford had finally stripped him of his suit jacket, tie, and white dress shirt. Revealing his bareback, that was covered in stab wounds and bullet wounds. Wilford quickly slipped his shirt on for him buttoning the top, before helping him take off his suit pants, replacing them with his pajama ones. After that, he laid Dark on the bed, propping his head up with pillows. He got that all done at a fast rate, due to how small and light Dark was to him. Wilford sat at the end of the bed right next to him looking at him. Dark, however, cast his eyes to his lifeless hands, a few tears leaking from his eyes. Wilford sighed, wiping the tears away. “It’s going to be alright Darky.”

“How?” He whispered, glaring up at Wilford. “How is it going to be alright? I can’t move anything! I can’t defend myself against pricks like ANTI, I can’t walk anywhere, I can’t even change my clothes without someone else, making me f-feel like I’m a b-burden.” His voice started to crack as he spoke, sobbing through it. “How much longer… how much longer before I need to wear fucking diapers because I can’t walk anywhere, how much longer before I need someone to be around me at all times to clean me, dress me, HELL TO FUCKING FEED ME?” Dark squint his eyes shut looking away. “How much… longer will it be when… y-you, give up on a weak corpse l-like me?”

Wilford stared at Dark in stunned silence, before a stern look formed on his face. He scoots closer, taking Dark’s lifeless hands into his own, getting his attention. “Darkiplier, I am NOT gonna leave you over this.” He began. “I’m gonna be there at your every waking moment, and by the time you close your eyes for the night. I’m gonna be the one to feed you, dress you, and take you where you need to go. And I’M gonna be the one to change your diapers. You know why I’ll be doing this… it’s because I love you.” He watched as Dark’s features softened, tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared at Wilford. “You will never be a burden to me Darky.” He whispered, wiping his tears away. “I know you would do the same for me… I’ll be there through everything. Hasn’t stop me before, so this little thing isn’t gonna stop me now.”

Dark stared at him about to speak but Wilford beat him to it.

“Another thing is that I don’t think this will last.” Wilford began. “You will rise above this, you know why?” He watched as Dark shook his head. “Because you are Darkiplier. The fearless, smartest, strongest ego I know, besides me of course.” He joked, watching as Dark gave him a small grin. Wilford sighed running his hand through Dark’s hair. “You’ll get through this… and you won’t be alone during it. When you fall, I’ll always be right there to catch you. Mentally and physically.”

Dark felt as fresh tears fell from his eyes, but they were not sad tears… they were happy ones. Dark didn’t know what he did to deserve someone like Wilford but he was glad he did. "W-Wilford… c-can I hug you?”

Wilford smiled as he pulled Dark into a hug, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

Dark sighed, nuzzling his head into his shoulder, closing his eyes in contentment. “I love you Wil.”

Wilford hummed happily as he rubbed Dark’s back. “I love you too my Darky.” He whispered before pulling away to look at him. “Would you like me to sleep in here tonight love.” He watched as Dark gave him a nod, smiling. “Alright.”

…

Hours had passed when Dark jolted awake his eyes opening to see Wilford asleep next to him, with his arm around Dark. He smiled, instinctively reaching to touch his face when he froze. His hand… He could move his hand. Relief flowed through Dark as he sighed, looking back at Wilford, finally able to touch him again without feeling numbness. With that Dark snuggled into Wilford, holding Wilford’s chest as the pink ego wrapped his arm around him, warming Dark’s cold dead skin. He knew he was gonna have days like that again, but he could fight through it, knowing that Wilford will be there to catch him if he falls.


End file.
